


insanity streak

by orphan_account



Series: breaking point [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Insanity, Jealousy, Klaine, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaine is engaged around s5 after getting back together, but their beak up earlier kind of messed up Blaine, and irs only really showing after they get back together. This is sort of inspired by horror slashers ( as you’ll see people will die one by one after the beginning, which will just serve to show what’s exactly happening, for it won’t be in complete detail. )Warning: look at the archive warnings, there’s some fucked up shit in this.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: breaking point [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743937
Kudos: 4





	insanity streak

**Author's Note:**

> This is really long but it’s becuase this was initially in separate parts but those parts were too short for me to publish together. Each “part” is separated by two ~ symbols. This is NOT a normal Klaine story.

Blaine opens his eyes, looking around— at where he was standing, what was in his hand, the area around him, eyes darting around to fall on the person in front of him. “Oh my god—“ the young man whispered to himself, dropping the gun he held. It was only defense- he aimed for their shoulder- not their head. He then realizes if the, well, murder, wasn’t provable as self defense, he’d need to take the weapon. Even though it wasn’t his.   
He shuffles to grab the pistol, shoving it into his pocket, moving his arm to cover it. It wasn’t a good way to hide a gun, no, but there wasn’t another way to- all he was wearing was a vest that could serve as coverage- and, well, that was skin tight.

Blaine inhales sharply, rushing to walk home, deciding to take the bus to go faster. He pulled out his phone and killed Kurt, his hands shaking a bit. “Pick up- pick up-“ he whispered, looking around nervously. The phone stops ringing. “Oh god Kurt thank you— no I don’t mean to— it’s fine I just had this thing happen to me... uhm yeah I. Something happened.” He nodded as the other side, Kurt, would speak, “Someone tried to mug me and I- well- I defended myself..” he listens again, “I know- but I may be hurt and Uh.. I want you to know before I come home.” He listens for a bit before nodding, whispering a “Yeah, I love you too. I’ll see you.”

The bus creeks as it stops at Blaine’s street. The man stands after the vehicle halts, rushing out. He sighs when out, the relief of not being surrounded by people giving him more faith no one would see the gun. Now all he had to do was walk down a few houses and hide the gun. Easy enough. Well. Sort of.

Whole walking back home, posture more stiff than usual, he noticed a figure in the lawn, pacing. Getting closer he saw who it was— Kurt— worried as hell.

~~

“Oh my god I was so worried— are you okay? If you told me where you were I could have picked you up I drive faster than those busses I can’t believe you took the bus what happened?” Kurt kept talking, asking questions, hands on Blaine’s shoulders, his eyes darting around to look at Blaine— inspecting him. “There’s blood all over you— just little splattered- what did they do? Are you alright?”

The flood of words made Blaine blink a few times. Before he could even walk in the house his boyfriend was interrogating him. But Kurt obviously meant well- and Blaine answered with a simple “I’m okay- it’s okay- this is New York, Kurt.. now I’ve got the experience of living.. here.” Right after he finished Kurt nodded frantically, hands moving to wrap Blaine in a hug.

Kurt pulls away from the hug, grabbing Blaine’s hand. “Sorry I’m getting frantic it’s just— you sounded.. really troubled.”

”New York, huh?” Blaine says, interlocking his fingers with Kurt’s.

”New York.” Kurt tried to sound like he wasn’t worried. The statement was suposed to be light, but it wasn’t. After all, it had just been a few months since.. “Let’s go inside and I’ll cook for a change.”

~~

“That smells amazing, Kurt.” Blaine says, grabbing Kurt’s wrist to move him- so they were face to face. “What is it?”

Kurt puts his hands the other’s waist, smiling, “Oh its just some baked vegetables and this really easy healthy pasta and oil- some herb-“ his smile fades as his hand grazes over what seems to be metal. The barrel of a gun, specifically. “Uhm. Blaine?”

”Yeah, Kurt?”

“How exactly did you defend yourself?”

Blaines hand shifts to the gun, where he instead feels Kurt’s hand. God why were Kurt’s hands always so cold? “Kurt I- I just took it- nothing- I punched him..”

Kurt nods. Then he moves his hand away, washes his hands, and finishes plating the food. Quickly. “You didn’t just punch him- what’d you do, shoot his foot? Don’t lie to me.. Your face gives it away when you bluntly lie.” His tone was normal, as if it were normal conversation. But his eyebrows quivered a bit, and his finger tapped against the China of the plate he was holding.

”I told you, all I did was hit him. You’re just making nervous.” Blaine pauses. “I’d never hurt someone on purpose. Not like that.”

Kurt gives a simple nod, murmuring a “please don’t lie to me Blaine Devon Anderson...” to himself- subconsciously to Blaine. He puts the plates down and goes back to the counter, pouring each of them a glass of Liguria, his more full than Blaine’s.

~~

Blaine stares in the bathroom mirror. He smelled like an alley- and like blood. Maybe kurt noticed that.. His eyelids flutter, fighting back the tears in his eyes that formed out of nowhere. He forces them away, getting his hands wet, washing them. And then he splashes water on his face. “Oh my god..” he mumbles, looking down at the sink. “I’m- I- I didn’t. Did I? What if Kurt sees on the news—“ He shuts himself up. He needs to sleep on it.

When Blaine exited the restroom, he saw Kurt already in bed, facing the other away. He assumed he was asleep, crawled in, and burrowed his face into Kurt’s back. “I’m sorry.. God I’m sorry.”

Kurt stared at the wall, listening to incoherent mumbles from his fiancé. His chest jolts slightly as Kurt breathes, making Blaine become silent. Without making a peep, Kurt curled himself up more, eyes still wide open.

Blaine sighs. Kurt just needed to adjust himself, right? He wrapped his arm around Kurt, rubbing circles into his chest, smiling against his back. Kurt’s breaths are now gentle and soft, only uneven when Blaine breathes against his back, making his whole spine want to shiver.

~~

Blaine has an irrational want to go back to the alley. Just to see what happened there. What he found disturbed him- but also relieved him. “Guess no one saw you down here.. thought you are a sleeping bum?” He can’t help but chuckle at his own phrasing. It had been four days. That was all he could think about. The man he’d killed. 

He sighs, squatting down to examine the man, looking at his pale flesh, which probably felt as cold as hell. The fowl smell. It caught his attention.. He was intrigued. How could a man look like such.. roadkill? Like nothing but a cat that’s been ran over a few times. Weird.

He sighs and kicks the body to the side, continuing his walk, palm against the gun he’d taken from the now passed man. Then he begins to head home- rather pleasantly. Not at all like when he was terrified- when he may have committed murder. It was more of a “I think I’ve gotten away with it” walk.

He calls Kurt, sitting on the bench for the bus. List picks up immediately. “I walked really far so I’m gonna ride on the bus. Just telling you..... I know you’re still kind of spooked.”

~~

It had been a few weeks. 16 days to be exact.

  
Blaine blinked and looked around, trying to gather where he was. But he knew. He took a gulp and looked down. Of course. It was a restroom- he could remember it clearly after thinking a bit..

He was drying his hands when some guy rushed in with his girlfriend or something. They kissed up each other- going onto the sink- and pushed Blaine in the process. Blaine was fine with it. Passion is excusable. But then the guy said “Why the fuck are you still in here, perv? Get out!”

Blaine furrowed his bows at that, palm resting on the gun, which he always kept in his pocket since the first time- for no reason other than why not.

Usually he would just say ‘well it’s a public restroom.’ or something like that. But something ticked. He pulled out the gun, made sure it wasn’t in safety, and out two shots in each of the peoples heads, not even thinking. But then the reason floods in- the ‘oh god what have I done’ thoughts. But instead of panicking and running home, he put the gun back in his pocket. Not because he wasn’t panicked. He didn’t want to worry Kurt. Or for Kurt to find out. Especially if he himself couldn’t even understand it.. 

The reason wasn’t even a good one.. it was just killing to kill really. Why did he do it?

~~

“Two found dead in popular bar! The only evidence was the fact the the killer used was a Cold Single Action Army Pistol— because of the bullets found in the victims skulls. They were murdered yesterday at around nine or so.” The news broadcaster says, sparking Kurt’s attention.

”Weren’t you there, Blaine?” Kurt asks, looking over to Blaine, to his pocket. “What kind of gun is that?” 

Blaine takes a while to respond, looking down to his pocket. “I left at eight. Yeah it’s the same model but I wasn’t even there.” He sounded confident enough to get a nod from Kurt, like a ‘oh cool’. His eyes did the same thing from the first time, though, making his whole face look nervous.

Kurt still felt suspicious. He just didn’t want to pry. Maybe Blaine just got into the correct situation— as if planned— but not everything wasn’t planned. Maybe it was a coincidence. Blaine was his fiancé, he knew Blaine. Blaine would never kill anyone- especially someone that looked so innocent. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Blaine, I trust you. I trust you.” When he repeated himself it was more quiet, but then he nodded to himself. “I love you.” He mumbles this, but it’s clear enough to make Blaine’s expression become more.. calm. 

“I’m glad you trust me, Kurt.” Blaine says, locking his arm with Kurt’s, kissing his cheek.

”Well I am going to marry you. Let’s watch something more friendly.”

~~

“Elliott told me-“

”Oh. Elliott. You hang out with him a lot, don’t you?”

”Well yeah he’s one of my best friends- if I’m not you I’m probably with him.”

”Oh great. Instead of spending time with me you- you **just** hang out with him?”

”He’s just my friend, Blaine.”

”I bet he’s just your friend.”

”Hes just- a good guy- calm down- why are you acting so weird?” Kurt’s tone quickly became heated- rushed. He didn’t look at Blaine.

”I’m not acting weird- you aren’t telling me anything! I- I- I haven’t been feeling my best and i’m scared you’ll leave me for Mr. Perfect advice! All you do is talk about him and,, why can’t we talk about.. life?” 

“Because we’re constantly doing it together.” Kurt sounds annoyed. All he was going to say was the Elliott said Kurt and him sang well together. “I’m never— not with you, Blaine.” 

“He seems to make you really happy, Kurt.” Blaine’s tone was odd- like a mocking. “Is he good?”

”What?”

”When he fucked you. Good?”

”We never- Blaine what the fuck is wrong with you? First you lie to me- in my face- and now you’re assuming I, the one person who would never do anything to harm you _ever,_ cheated on you? I-“ Kurt pauses. “Get out. Go somewhere. Come back when you aren’t being so- dumb. And give me the gun. I’m putting that thing away.” 

”Fine.”


End file.
